Dreigend Gevaar
by Darither
Summary: Wiliam moet een dreigende oorlog zien te voorkomen. Kunnen hij en zijn metgezellen deze missie aan?... geinspireerd door David Edding's Elenium, personages en verhaallijn zijn orgineel
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

**H**et was al laat en het regende. De meeste mensen in Tygeon, de hoofdstad van Cylandon, sliepen al. Ondanks dit late tijdstip naderde een reiziger de stad. Zo te zien had hij een lange reis achter de rug. Hijzelf en zijn paard zaten onder het reisstof en de man zat vermoeid in het zadel. Hij was iets groter dan de gemiddelde man, en je kon zien dat hij sterke spieren had en ondanks zijn vermoeidheid kon je zien dat hij de waakzaamheid van een gewaagde krijger had. Hij was een ridder, en een met reputatie. Hij had een zware opleiding achter de rug en hij had zichzelf al meerdere malen bewezen. Tegelijkertijd was hij ook hertog van Tygeon, maar hijzelf was liever ridder. Bovendien waren er genoeg mensen om zijn – in vredestijd - onbenullige taken over te nemen. In tijd van oorlog echter adviseert hij de koning, die in Tygeon woonde. De naam van deze man was William. Hij bereikte de stadspoort en een slaperige wacht kwam het poorthuis uit. "Wie bent u en waarom wilt u toegang verkrijgen tot Tygeon op dit onnozele tijdstip?"vroeg de wacht geïrriteerd. De reiziger duwde de kap van zijn reismantel naar achter. De wachter schrok en was in een klap nuchter. "Het spijt me mijn heer, ik wist niet dat u het was" "Het is wel goed Ancin, ga nou maar weer naar binnen en maak de rest van de stad niet wakker om te laten weten dat ik er ben." De wachter grijnsde. "Begrepen mijn heer"zei hij "En een goede nacht nog" "Goede nacht". William reed verder. Het geluid van de hoeven van zijn paard op de kinderhoofdjes klonk luid in de slapende stad. Hij spoorde zijn paard aan tot een draf. Hij was onderweg naar het kapittel van de orde waar hij toe behoorde, en het enige wat hij wilde was een goede nachtrust. Het kapittel kwam al in zicht toen hij een gestalte zag. Het liep in de richting van het kapittel. William vroeg zich af wat iemand – behalve hijzelf – deed op dit late tijdstip. Hij hield zijn paard in en zag dat het een jongeman was. "Goedenavond," zei William. "Mag ik u vragen wat u doet op dit late tijdstip, met zulk miezerig weer op de straat? " Ik ben onderweg naar het kapittel heer, ik ben daar in opleiding" "Wat is je naam, knul? Bij het horen van 'knul' leek de jongeman enigszins verontwaardigd, maar hij ging er niet op in. "Ik heet Tyan", zei hij. "Goed dan, Tyan. Ikzelf ben ook onderweg naar het kapittel, wil je meerijden? Met dit weer laat ik je niet buiten staan." De jongen dacht hier even over na en stemde in. Bij de ophaalbrug van het kapittel aangekomen stapte Tyan af en nam het paard bij de teugels. Er kwamen twee ridders aan om te zien wie toegang wilde verkrijgen tot het kapittel. "Wie zijt gij, dat gij toegang wilt verkrijgen tot dit kapittel, de rust-, en trainingsplaats van de machtige Ercalions." Vroeg een van de ridders. "Moet dat nou echt Hesron?" vroeg William "Ik heb een lange reis achter de rug en formaliteit is wel een van de laatste dingen waar ik nu mijn laatste energie aan wil verspillen." De ridder glimlachte. "Het spijt me William, we mogen niemand doorlaten zonder de formaliteiten te hebben afgemaakt. Je weet hoe Ereon soms kan zijn." William zuchtte "Goed dan. Ercalion William meld zich, samen met novice Tyan. Wij wensen binnen te treden in het kapittel waar we thuis horen, zodat wij onze krachten kunnen herwinnen en onze broeders kunnen begroeten." "Kunt u uw identiteit aan ons bewijzen, heer William?", zei de andere ridder. William trok zijn zwaard en maakte een teken. "Hiermee bewijs ik, William, dat ik waarlijk een ridder van de orde van de Ercalions ben." "Als ridder van de Ercalion orde verwelkom ik u in uw thuis."zei Hesron. Hij grijnsde. " Welkom terug" "Bedankt, het is inderdaad al een tijdje geleden, nietwaar?" zei William. "Ik kan maar beter verslag gaan brengen bij Ereon," zuchtte hij. "Als ik het morgen doe word ik er waarschijnlijk van beschuldigd dat ik meer aan rust denk dan mijn plichten." De twee ridders grinnikten en Tyan en William gingen het kapittel binnen. Op de binnenplaats steeg William af en Tyan bood hem aan zijn paard op stal te zetten. William bedankte hem en hij sprak een jonge novice aan, die ook bezig was paarden te verzorgen. "Weet je waar ik heer Ereon kan vinden?" "Als hij nog wakker is, waarschijnlijk in zijn studeerkamer." antwoordde de jongen. William bedankte hem en zag nog net over zijn schouder dat de jongen naar Tyan liep en ze elkaar begroetten. Hij liep de trappen op, en vervloekte het feit dat Ereon ervoor gekozen had zijn studeerkamer in te richten in de Zuidertoren, een toren die op het zuiden was gebouwd om vijanden van verre aan te zien komen. Ereon was vaak in de Zuidertoren te vinden om te studeren, en kon zo – als er gevaar dreigde – alles goed overzien. Ook keken verscheidene ramen uit op de binnenplaats van het kapittel en kon je de hele stad overzien, omdat rond was en verscheidene afsluitbare ramen had. Onderweg naar boven kwam hij een broeder tegen die zojuist weer onderweg naar beneden was. "Goedenavond, broeder," zei William "Weet u toevallig of heer Ereon zich nog in zijn studeerkamer bevindt?" "Jazeker, hij is er nog, maar hij wilde niet gestoord worden. Ik ben zojuist weggestuurd." William zuchtte. "Ik zal het toch maar proberen, anders moet het maar tot morgen wachten" zei hij. Hij wenste zijn broeder nog een goede nacht en beklom de trappen verder naar boven. Toen hij eindelijk bovenaan gekomen was bij de deur van de toren, zag hij dat deze werd bewaakt door twee ridders, in volle wapenuitrusting. Zij hadden hun viziers gesloten, waardoor hij niet kon zien wie het waren. Ze stoten elkaar even aan en bleven vervolgens stokstijf staan. "Broeders," begon William. "Ik vraag permissie om heer Ereon te spreken." Geen reactie. "Broeders," herhaalde William, wat indringender deze keer. "Ik vraag u permissie om heer Ereon te spreken!" Nog steeds geen antwoord. William begon zich te irriteren en een van de twee ridders scheen zich ontzettend te amuseren, te beoordelen naar het gelach dat onder de helm vandaan kwam die de ridder, zo te horen probeerde in te houden. " Broeders, ik heb hier echt geen zin in!" zei William tussen opeen geklemde kaken door. "Ik dien rapport te doen bij Ereon en jullie helpen nou niet bepaald!" De ridder hield het toen echt niet meer en barste in lachen uit. Hij deed zijn vizier open. "Verrassing!" riep hij. William was stom verbaasd. "Tatton? Ben jij dat?" De ridder grijnsde. "Laatste keer dat ik in de spiegel keek nog wel!" lachte hij. William begon ook te lachen "Ik had het kunnen weten. Echt iets voor jou om zoiets te doen, een vermoeide man zo uit de tent te lokken."grinnikte hij. "Echt iets voor jou om je zo op te winden voor een beetje aandacht."kaatste Tatton terug met een brede grijns. Tatton had samen met William de opleiding doorstaan, en ze waren al sinds het begin goede vrienden geweest. Tatton was groot, met bruin haar en felblauwe ogen.hij was sterk en je kon vertrouwen op zijn zwaard, maar het denkwerk liet hij vaak aan andere over, wat soms misschien maar beter was. "Wie is je grote vriend hier?" vroeg William wijzend op de tweede ridder, die inmiddels ook zijn vizier had geopend. Het was nog een jongeman, misschien net in de twintig, maar zeker nog geen vijfentwintig, met donkerblond, krullend haar "Och gut, jongen toch, ga je zo snel achteruit?"zei Tatton terwijl hij William's blonde haar in de war gooide. "Kom op denk is goed na en gebruik die kijkers van je eens even goed, want onze lieve heer heeft ze je niet voor niets gegeven."zei Tatton en hij sloeg voor de dramatiek z'n armen over de brede schouders van de jonge ridder heen, die William probeerde te herkennen. Plotseling werden zijn ogen groot en vroeg hij: "Dako?" "Ik wist wel dat hij je niet kon vergeten," zei Tatton, met overdreven overtuiging. "Ik bedoel, zijn geheugen mag dan achteruit gaan, maar zijn vroegere schildknaap vergeten die net ruimschoots zijn sporen heeft verdient, – dit laatste zei hij met nadruk – dat lijkt me sterk." Heel grappig Tatton, maar zo oud… wat zei je? Heb je je sporen?"vroeg William verrast. "Ja heer William," zei Dako "Ereon zelf heeft ze me vorige maand gegeven." Plotseling herinnerde William waarvoor hij hier was. "Over Ereon gesproken, ik moet hem spreken."zei hij. "Hij zei ons dat hij niet gestoord wilde worden,"verklaarde Tatton. "Maar ik weet zeker dat hij vast wel een uitzondering wil maken voor zijn Williampje, denk je zelf ook niet grote jongen?" "Kom op Tatton, schei daarmee uit. Ik moet nu echt naar Ereon." "Oke, oke rustig aan grote vriend ik zal zien wat ik kan doen." Tatton klopte driemaal op de deur van de studeerkamer en deed deze open. Hij stak zijn hoofd om de hoek en zei "Heer Ereon, hier…". Voor hij zijn zin kon afmaken viel Ereon hem al in de rede: "Wat heb ik je nou gezegd Tatton, ik wil niet gestoord worden! "Volgens mij ben je dat al."mompelde Tatton. "Wat zei je?" vroeg Ereon. "Niks, niks. Ik kwam u alleen maar zeggen dat heer William is gearriveerd. "Tatton, ik heb je gezegd dat ik.. Wie zei je?" "William, heer"zei Tatton, zijn geamuseerdheid om Ereons reactie zo goed mogelijk verbergend. "Nou, waar wacht je op? Laat hem binnen!" "Je hoort het schattebout,"grijnsde Tatton, "Je moet je melden" William tikte Tatton voor z'n kop, knikte de glimlachende Dako toe en stapte toen de studeerkamer binnen. Toen hij Ereon zag zitten maakte hij een snelle knieval voor hem. "Komkom, ik ken je wel langer dan vandaag."zei Ereon. Glimlachend stond hij op uit zijn stoel. "Wil je iets eten of drinken? Ik weet niet wanneer de laatste keer is dat je hebt gegeten, maar je ziet eruit alsof je de laatste tijd in ieder geval niet veel voedsel hebt gezien." "Ik red het wel, het is gewoon de vermoeidheid."was William's antwoord. "Ik denk dat ik toch maar wat laat brengen, voor het geval je je bedenkt."zei Ereon, al naar de deur lopend. "Tatton, er is vast nog wel iemand op in de keuken. Haal is wat brood en vlees, en haal ook een kruik wijn." Ereon dacht even na. "Doe er ook maar een stuk kaas bij." Terwijl Tatton de trap af begon te lopen voegde hij eraan toe: "En Tatton, ik zou het fijn vinden als er nog wijn in de kruik zat tegen de tijd dat je hier bent." Tatton bromde wat terug maar deed zoals hem was gezegd. Een tijdje later bracht hij al het eten boven en stalde het uit op Ereon's bureau. "Zou ik heel toevallig misschien…"begon hij, starend naar al het eten, maar toen hij Ereon's gezicht zag hield hij zijn mond. Hij draaide zich om en ging weer op wacht staan bij de deur. "Typisch Tatton,"lachte William. "Geen steek veranderd, als hij ergens van houd, dan is het wel zijn maag." Ereon glimlachte instemmend. "Maar vertel nu eens William, wat is er precies gebeurt." William, die bij het zien van het eten toch wel honger kreeg, greep naar een brood en nam een flinke hap. Toen hij die had doorgeslikt begon hij te vertellen: "Nou, nadat ik van jou de opdracht had gekregen om naar Ainrof te gaan om een beetje te bespieden en uit te zoeken wat ze aan het doen zijn, omdat men dacht dat er een oorlog aan zat te komen, ben ik zo snel mogelijk vertrokken. Op de heenreis heb ik geen problemen gehad, wel hoorde ik hier en daar wat verhalen over een dreigende oorlog en het verzamelen van wapens, maar dat was alles. Eenmaal in de buurt van de steden van Ainrof aangekomen besefte ik dat het menens was. Je ziet het niet meteen, want alles wordt zo onopvallend mogelijk gedaan. Maar als je weet waar je naar moet kijken, dan kun je zien dat een leger zich aan het voorbereiden is. Er worden meer wapens gesmeed dan gebruikelijk, de kroegen zitten vol opscheppende soldaten, de poorten worden strenger in de gaten gehouden dan gebruikelijk is, de wintervoorraden zijn groter dan normaal, en zo kan ik nog wel even doorgaan. Vooral in Zamad, de hoofdstad merk je het. Ik vermoed dat ze alles binnen de paleismuren houden, daar trainen ze hun legers. Het probleem is dat je daar onmogelijk naar binnen kan als je er niks te zoeken hebt. Ik kan niet zeggen wie ze gaan aanvallen of hoe groot het leger precies is, maar ik kan met zekerheid zeggen dat ze een oorlog voorbereiden. Ik denk dat we er mensen heen moeten sturen om zich aan te melden bij het leger." Ereon schonk twee bokalen in met wijn. Hij nam een flinke slok en dacht na. Na een diepe zucht zette hij zijn bokaal neer. "We weten allemaal dat de regering van Ainrof niet tevreden is en meer land wil, daar zeuren ze al eeuwen over. Als ze van plan zijn oorlog te voeren zou dat trouwens niet echt een verrassing zijn. Er zijn al vorsten geweest die op het punt stonden hun wapens op te pakken, het was gewoon een kwestie van tijd." Ereon dronk zijn bokaal leeg. "Morgen gaan we hier over verder. Ik ga nu naar mijn slaapvertrek. Ik zal Tatton en Dako naar binnen sturen, volgens mij hebben jullie nog wel wat in te halen." Ze wensten elkaar een goede nacht en even later kwamen Tatton en Dako binnen. Ze aten samen en praatte over koetjes en kalfjes en haalde herinneringen op. "Nou jongens, volgens mij is het mooi geweest, als we het nog later maken kom ik morgen m'n bed niet meer uit"zei William. "Weet je ouwe jongen, deze ene keer geef ik je gelijk"stemde Tatton in. "Je kan trouwens wel bij mij in de cel, als je dat wil. We hoeven alleen maar ergens een extra brits vandaan te halen." William stemde hiermee in en ze wensten Dako een goede nacht toe. Tegen de tijd dat Tatton en William eindelijk een brits hadden gevonden en die naar Tatton's cel hadden gesleept was William zo moe dat hij meteen als een blok in slaap viel.

William werd wakker omdat er flink aan hem geschud werd. Hij opende zijn ogen een beetje en zag een gezicht boven die van hem hangen. Hij schrok zich te pletter en zat in een ruk rechtovereind en was meteen wakker. "Nou nou, ik weet dat ik niet moeders mooiste ben, maar zo erg is het toch ook weer niet­ met me gesteld?"zei een zogenaamd beledigde Tatton. "Ook goeie morgen"was het norse antwoord van William die de laatste slaap uit zijn ogen wreef. "Kom nou zeg, niet zo sacherijnig schattebout, je moet nog vergaderen met Ereon vandaag en dat gaat volgens mij wel even duren."was de opbeurende reactie van Tatton. "Bedankt dat je me er aan herinnerd."kreunde William. "Bekijk het toch van de zonnige kant Williampje" "Schei uit met die 'troetelnaampjes' van je. En wat is die zonnige kant waar je het over had?" "Ontbijt natuurlijk!"riep Tatton uit. William zuchtte. "Ik had het kunnen weten. Jij en je maag zijn onafscheidelijk, en volgens mij word hij ook steeds groter, samen met die pens van je. Ik zou een beetje rustiger aan doen als ik jou was, straks pas je niet meer in je harnas." "Oke genoeg complimentjes nu, op naar de eetzaal!"was het opgewekte antwoord van Tatton. William liep Tatton achterna naar de eetzaal en keek ondertussen wat rond. In de tijd dat hij weggeweest was, was er eigenlijk niks veranderd, terwijl hij toch ongeveer een jaar weg was geweest. Toen iedereen een plekje in de eetzaal had gevonden werden er nappen pap rondgedeeld. Verder kreeg iedereen een flink stuk brood en een homp kaas. Na de simpele, doch voedzame maaltijd gingen alle ridders en novices weer aan het werk. Sommige gaven les aan novices, andere studeerden, en weer anderen werkten in de stallen, en een groep novices gingen corveeën. Tatton had een rustdag omdat hij tot diep in de nacht wacht had gestaan en besloot dus met William mee te gaan naar Ereon. Zoals meestal zat Ereon weer in zijn studeerkamer en na met de wacht gesproken te hebben – die vervolgens weer met Ereon sprak – mochten ze naar binnen. Ereon wees ze beide een stoel toe en keek met en zorgelijke blik. "William,"zei hij. "Ik ben bang dat ik je weer op een andere missie moet sturen" "Wat! Maar hij is net terug"protesteerde Tatton. William legde hem met één blik het zwijgen op en keek vragend naar Ereon. "De informatie die je bracht is nuttig,"zei deze. "En die zullen we ook zeker gebruiken, en je hebt rust dubbel en dwars verdient, maar ik heb op deze missie iemand nodig die ik kan vertrouwen, ervaring heeft en een hoop vaardigheid." "Wat houd de missie in?"vroeg William. Ereon zuchtte. "Zoals je weet grenst niet alleen ons land, maar ook Eysodirm aan Ainrof. Eysodirm bestaat vooral uit hertogdommen, en verder gebieden waar verschillende volken en wezens leven. Het probleem is echter dat er tussen die hertogdommen weinig contact is, hier en daar zelfs vijandigheid, en met de andere volken en wezens zelfs nog minder, want de meeste leven afgezonderd. Daardoor is het uitgesloten dat geheel Eysodirm van de oorlog af weet. Dat is de rede dat we een gezelschap nodig hebben dat groot genoeg is om de hertogen en wezens op de hoogte brengen van de komende oorlog, zodat ze zich kunnen voorbereiden, maar klein genoeg om niet op te vallen. Ik wilde jou aan het hoofd van dat gezelschap. Je mag je eigen gezelschap uitzoeken, ik zat te denken aan ongeveer zo'n tien man in totaal, jezelf meegerekend." William staarde naar het plafond en dacht na. Tenslotte zei hij: "Geef me een week om uit te rusten en mijn mannen uit te kiezen, dan ga ik." Ereon dacht even na en stemde hiermee in. "Denk er wel aan,"zei hij "We weten niet welke hertogen vechten voor Ainrof. Een aantal staan aan onze kant, maar we weten niet van iedereen aan wie ze de voorkeur geven. Tenslotte wil ik dat je je bij me meld als je je mannen hebt uitgezocht, ik wil weten wie je meeneemt." "Hoe zit het met Ainrof, worden daar nog mensen heen gestuurd?"vroeg William "Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over, ik heb al een lijst opgesteld van mensen waarvan ik denk dat ze ervoor geschikt zijn." William knikte en verliet toen samen met Tatton de studeerkamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nu al een review! Ik ben vereerd, bedankt! Ik heb de je raad opgevolgd en er meer alinea's in gezet, ik ergerde me er zelf ook al aan. Ik hoop dat iedereen die dit hoofdstuk leest er plezier aan beleefd.

Hoofdstuk 2

**W**illiam zat op zijn brits in de cel die hij met Tatton deelde. Hij was bezig een lijst op te maken van mannen die mee zouden gaan op de missie maar het schoot nog niet erg op. De enige namen die hij al had op geschreven waren die van Tatton en Dako.

Plotseling herinnerde hij zich de novice die hem had vergezeld naar het kapittel en bedacht dat hij nog best nuttig zou kunnen zijn, en hij gunde op die manier de jongen een kans om ervaring op te doen voor zijn opleiding. Hij probeerde op de naam van de jongeman te komen, maar hij kon het zich niet herinneren.

Hij besloot hem op te gaan zoeken bij de stallen. William trof hem bij een van de paarden die hij aan het borstelen was. "Goedemiddag,"zei hij "Goedemiddag, heer William."was het antwoord. "Ik heb je naam vergeten, wat was het ook al weer?"vroeg William. "Tyan, heer" "O ja dat was het."zei William. "Ik heb weer een nieuwe opdracht gekregen van Ereon en ik moet nog wat mensen hebben. Ik dacht dat ik je misschien wel kon gebruiken, heb je interesse?" Tyan keek verrast. "Ik heer? Maar ik heb nog niet eens mijn sporen."

William glimlachte. "Volgens mij duurt het niet zo lang meer voor jij je sporen krijgt. Je bent toch al vrij ver met je opleiding of niet soms?" Tyan knikte. "Dat zou betekenen dat je weet hoe je een zwaard moet gebruiken, en op deze manier krijg je kans ervaring op te doen. Trouwens, iemand die nog niet helemaal in de waan van zijn harnas is kunnen we volgens mij best gebruiken.

Heb je al taken toegewezen gekregen?" "Ja heer William" "Goed dan, ik zal met Ereon overleggen. Er is vast nog wel iemand die je taken kan overnemen en dan kan jij met mij mee." Tyan verheugde zich zo te zien bij het idee van een expeditie. "Dank u heer William, maar als u mij zou willen excuseren, nu heb ik de taken nog, en ik ben er nog niet klaar mee." William lachte. "Dat is goed jongen, ga je gang. We vertrekken aan het eind van de week" Tyan knikte en liep weer naar de paarden toe.

William draaide zich om en ging weer naar binnen. Hij haalde de lijst uit de tuniek die hij droeg en noteerde Tyan's naam. "Nog maar zes te gaan"mompelde hij. Toen bedacht hij zich dat hij misschien maar beter aan Ereon kon vragen wat goede mannen waren om mee te nemen op deze missie. Dus liep hij voor de zoveelste keer de trappen op naar zijn studeerkamer.

Boven aangekomen werd hem door de wacht die zoals gebruikelijk voor de deur staat verteld dat Ereon op dit moment novices aan het inspecteren was op het exercitieterrein. William zuchtte. Het exercitieterrein lag namelijk net buiten de stadsmuren, en met een paard kon je er moeilijk komen vanwege de zachte grond en dit is dezelfde reden dat er geen wegen aangelegd waren die er naartoe liepen. Vaak lieten ze de novices er heen rennen als opwarming voor de echte training.

William was al weer onderweg naar beneden toen hij Tatton tegen het lijf liep. "Net de man die ik zocht"zei William met een grijns. Tatton keek hem ietwat argwanend aan. "Hoezo is dat?" "Ik moet nog wat mannen voor de opdracht hebben, en ik weet niet wie ik moet kiezen ik dacht dat jij en Ereon me daar wel in zouden kunnen adviseren." "Oke, geen probleem. Waar is die grijns voor? Volgens mij zit er hier een addertje onder het gras."zei Tatton. "Hoe had ik ook kunnen denken dat ik voor jou een geheim kon hebben, hè schattebout."zei William, Tatton imiterend. "Wat is er nou?"drong Tatton aan. "Hij is op het exercitieterrein, en nou meekomen." "Wat! Moeten we helemaal naar het exercitieterrein?"vroeg Tatton "Ja grote vriend van me, en nou lopen."

Toen ze eindelijk met z'n tweeën op het exercitieterrein waren was Ereon net klaar met zijn inspectie. Ereon zag de twee naar hem toe komen en liep ze tegemoet. "William, waar kan ik je mee van dienst zijn"vroeg hij. "Wel, ik weet niet zo goed welke mannen ik moet meenemen, ik heb Tatton en Dako, en een novice die ik heb ontmoet."zei William.

"Een novice?"zei Ereon verbaast. "Het leek mij een mooie gelegenheid voor de jongen om ervaring op te doen, en wie weet kunnen we hem goed gebruiken." "Over welke novice hebben we het?"vroeg Ereon. "Zijn naam is Tyan." "Ah Tyan. Ja, die ken ik wel. Hij is bijna klaar met zijn opleiding, misschien nog maar een maand of wat. Ik denk dat hij best geschikt zal zijn."

"Mooi, weten we dat ook weer."zei Tatton "Ereon, kunnen we niet naar die studeerkamer van jou gaan en bespreken wie je verder met deze maniak hier meestuurt?" "Goed idee Tatton, ik was toch niet van plan hier nog lang te blijven staan."zei Ereon, Tatton's manier van aanspreken negerend. Tatton begon al meteen terug te lopen zonder te wachten op William of Ereon, die hem lachend achterna liepen.

Eenmaal in de vertrouwde studeerkamer aangekomen zei Ereon: "Laten we ter zake komen. Ik kan je best wat mannen meegeven, maar wat voor mannen wil je?" William dacht even na. Toen zei hij: "Wel, ik wil in ieder geval iemand die verstand heeft van geneeskunde, mocht er iets gebeuren onderweg. Verder wil ik mannen die weten hoe ze met hun wapens om kunnen gaan, maar ook een stel hersens in hun kop hebben." Hij stopte even en grijnsde. "Oftewel, ik wil de beste die je hebt."

Ereon zuchtte. "Aan mannen die met hun wapens om kunnen gaan kan ik je wel helpen, en hersenen in hun kop zullen ze ook wel hebben, maar ik kan je geen ridder meegeven die verstand heeft van geneeskunde. Je zult een geneesheer mee moeten nemen." William overwoog zijn kansen. Als hij een geneesheer mee zou nemen, kon hij als er iets gebeurde snel zijn mannen weer op de been hebben, maar hij had dan ook iemand extra die hij moest beschermen. Toen bedacht hij, dat hij met zes ridders en een novice, best een geneesheer kon beschermen, en die geneesheer zou nog wel eens van levensbelang kunnen zijn.

"Goed dan, ik moet nog vier ridders hebben, en ik moet nog een geneesheer. Ereon, ken je nog een bekwame geneesheer en zo ja, waar kan ik hem vinden." "Wel, ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik de laatste tijd nogal gezond ben geweest dus ik ben bang dat je het iemand anders zal moeten vragen"was Ereons antwoord.

"Ik weet nog wel iemand."zei Tatton. "Een tijd geleden liep ik een wond op van een oefengevecht en ik ben toen bij een geneesheer geweest die me bijzonder goed heeft geholpen. Ik kan wel de stad in om te vragen of hij bereid is mee te gaan." "Als je naar hem toe gaat wil ik met je mee, ik wil hem zelf graag ontmoeten."zei William.

"Goed dan William, ik zou zeggen, ga naar je geneesheer met Tatton dan breek ik mijn hoofd wel over welke ridders ik met je meestuur"zei Ereon. William en Tatton verlieten de kamer en gingen naar cel om wat spullen te pakken en om zich te kleden voor de gelegenheid. Ze verruilden hun simpele pijen die in het kapittel gedragen werden voor tunieken van betere kwaliteit en hulde zich in lange mantels tot aan hun enkels. Toen gingen ze naar de binnenplaats om hun paarden te halen. Na de ridders bij de poort gegroet te hebben reden ze de stad in.

"Waar woont die geneesheer van jou precies"vroeg William. "Naast herberg 'De Dikke Duif'." Ze spoorden hun paarden aan tot een draf en ze waren al snel bij het huis van de geneesheer. De man deed zelf open en liet hen binnen. "Waar kan ik u mee helpen?"vroeg hij. Het was een man van ongeveer veertig, en het meeste haar op zijn hoofd was al grijs.

"Wij hebben een missie gekregen van onze orde en we zouden graag een geneesheer in ons gezelschap hebben."legde William uit. "Het spijt me mijne heren, maar ik kan echt niet weg. Ik heb een vrouw en kinderen die ik moet onderhouden. Wel kan ik u doorsturen van een collega van mij. Hij zegt vaak dat hij wel eens wat van de wereld wil zien en hij heeft geen gezin te onderhouden, zoals ik. En daarnaast is hij ook nog eens zeer bekwaam."

"Jammer dat u niet meegaat, maar bedankt voor uw tijd, en fijn dat u ons kon doorsturen. Waar kunnen wij uw collega vinden?"vroeg William. "Hij woont aan het eind van deze straat heer." "Bedankt, een fijne dag nog."zei William en ging toen samen weer met Tatton naar buiten. "Zullen we dan maar?"zei Tatton. William knikte.

Ze lieten de paarden staan en liepen naar het eind van de straat. Ze klopten op de deur van wat het huis van de geneesheer zou moeten zijn en een man van ongeveer dertig deed de deur open. Hij leek ietwat verstrooid, zijn haar zat door de war en hij liep met verscheidene rollen perkament rond. "Bent u geneesheer?"vroeg William. "Jazeker, bent u ziek?" "Nou nee, wij hebben een opdracht van onze orde gekregen en wij willen graag een geneesheer in het gezelschap. Wij vroegen ons af of u beschikbaar was."

Er kwam een glinstering in de ogen van de man. "Waar gaat de reis heen?" vroeg hij. "We zijn van plan naar Eysodirm te gaan." De geneesheer hoefde niet lang na te denken. "In dat geval,"zei de geneesheer. "Ik heb altijd al willen reizen en dit is mijn kans. Waarom zou ik blijven." "Mooi,"zei William. "Dat is dan afgesproken. Meld u over vijf dagen op het kapittel. We vertrekken 's morgens vroeg, voor zonsopgang."

Ze namen afscheid van de geneesheer en gingen weer terug naar het kapittel. Daar gingen ze weer naar Ereon om verslag uit te brengen. "De geneesheer waar Tatton het over had kon niet mee omdat hij een gezin heeft om voor te zorgen."zei William. "Wel heeft hij ons doorverwezen naar een collega van hem en die was bereid met ons mee te gaan." "Mooi,"zei Ereon. "Dat is dan in ieder geval een zorg minder.

Goed dan, ik heb wat mannen voor je uitgekozen. Omdat deze missie zo belangrijk is, ook al lijkt hij zo simpel heb ik ervoor gezorgd dat je een sterke gezelschap meekrijgt. Stuk voor stuk goede ridders is wat je krijgt en ze hebben verschillende kwaliteiten, wat mij wel geschikt leek op deze reis.

De eerste is Gortner. Hij is, laten we zeggen vrij groot, en hij gebruikt meestal een strijdhamer als wapen, maar hij kan ook overweg met het zwaard. Hij heeft verstand van dieren en vreemde wezens.

Dan heb je Reodin. Hij is een pezige man, en hij is snel. Vergis je niet als je hem ziet, hij kan meer aan dan je zou zeggen, het is een taaie. Hij is erg goed met het zwaard, maar hij geeft de voorkeur aan dolken, waar hij zeer bekwaam mee is. Hij weet hoe je moet overleven in de wilde natuur, en kan erg goed spoorzoeken.

Daarna heb je Suyrek, en hij is erg goed met pijl en boog. Verder vecht hij ook nog met het zwaard. Hij kent de gebruiken van verschillende volken, wat misschien wel eens van pas komt.

Vervolgens is er dan Arvor. Hij vecht ook met het zwaard en hij kent veel trucjes en snufjes voor verschillende dingen, zoals het verzenden van geheime boodschappen en dergelijke, maar ook voor grotere projecten komt hij vaak met goede ideeën.

Tenslotte hebben we dan nog Dorglas. Hij heeft veel verstand van verschillende soorten wapens en hij weet goed hoe een leger in elkaar zit, hoe die het beste gebruikt kan worden, belegeringswapens en enzovoort. Zelf geeft hij voorkeur aan het zwaard, maar hij is in staat bijna alle wapens te gebruiken die je kan verzinnen, en waarschijnlijk een groot aantal van de wapens die je niet kunt verzinnen ook nog.

Kortom, je hebt een stel bekwame vechters, met hersens en al. Heb je nog vragen?" "Ja,"zei William. "Waar kan ik ze vinden, " "Ze zijn alle vijf in ons kapittel in Relipton, ik heb al boodschappers gestuurd. Ze zouden hier op z'n vroegst morgen al kunnen zijn, maar dan moeten ze flink vaart maken, dus ik vermoed dat ze er overmorgen zullen zijn."was Ereon's antwoord.

Relipton was een klein stadje ten noorden van Tygeon op een volle dagrit afstand. Omdat het maar een klein stadje was konden ridders er gerust trainen, want ze hadden een groot terrein en er was ook aan de rand van het stadje een bos waar niemand last van ze had en zij niet van iemand anders. De reden dat ze ook een kapittel in Tygeon hadden was dat de ridders nodig waren als er iets in de stad gebeurde.

De ridders konden hulp bieden in de stad en er kon, indien er meer ridders nodig waren, bericht worden gestuurd naar Relipton, dus op die manier was de stad altijd verzekerd van een groot aantal manschappen om de stad te beschermen, naast het leger, waarvan het hoofdkwartier zich ook in de hoofdstad bevond. Een andere rede dat het kapittel zich in Tygeon bevond was dat de ridders een belangrijk deel uitmaakten van de speciale, persoonlijke legereenheid van de koning.

"Goed dan,"zei William. "Als dat alles was.." "Ja dat was alles, jullie twee kunnen gaan."zei Ereon. "Gebruik de rest van deze week om wat kennis te vergaren over Eysodirm, jullie allebei, want Eysodirm is groot en er zijn veel verraderlijke gebieden, en ik wil niet dat jullie na twee dagen niet meer weten welke kant je op moet. Zorg er ook voor dat je deze week genoeg uitrust. Het wordt een lange reis, dus dat kunnen jullie wel gebruiken."

William en Tatton wilden zich al omdraaien toen Ereon nog zei: "O ja, nog een ding, vraag een van de wachters bij de deur Tyan te gaan halen, ik moet hem nog informeren. Ik wil niet dat hij blind achter jou aanloopt zonder te weten wat hem te wachten staat. Het zou zonde zijn als we hem verliezen."

William stuurde de wacht om Tyan te halen en liep toen met Tatton, voor de zoveelste keer die dag de lange trap af. "Wat gaan we nu doen?"vroeg Tatton. "Ik stel voor dat we ergens een goede fles wijn vandaan halen en ons dan begraven in de bibliotheek onder stapels boeken en perkamenten." Tatton zuchtte. "Tot dat van die wijn vond ik wel een goed idee, de rest bevalt me niet zo. Maar goed, als jij het zegt."

Het was rond het middaguur en William stond samen met Tatton de ridders bij de stadspoort op te wachten. Gortner was, zoals Ereon voorzichtig had gezegd, een zeer grote man. William schatte hem op zo'n acht à negen voet en er hing een zware strijdhamer aan zijn zadellus en hij had een groot slagzwaard in zijn schede.

Reodin was pezig en zag er bijna mager uit, waardoor hij zwak leek in vergelijking met de andere ridders, maar hij had iets dreigends over zich wat hem er net zo gevaarlijk uit deed zien als zijn ridderbroeders. Dorglas daartegen was breed en zwaar gespierd door het gebruik van de verschillende wapens en het bouwen van belegeringswerken, althans, zo vermoede William.

"Goedemiddag, mijne heren."begroette hij hen. "Heeft u een goede reis gehad?" "Zeer zeker," zei Gortner. "Heer William, neem ik aan?". William knikte. "Dat klopt, en dit hier is Tatton. Hij zal ons ook vergezellen op onze reis." "Mijn naam is Gortner, en dit zijn Reodin en Dorglas, en dit zijn Arvor en Suyrek.

Reodin knikte slechts, maar de rest schudde hun hartelijk de hand. "Er is nog veel te bespreken heren."zei William. "Als u ons zou willen volgen naar het kapittel, ik weet zeker dat u ook wel toe bent aan wat te eten. Bovendien kan ik u dan gelijk voorstellen aan de andere twee mannen die ook meegaan."

Gortner knikte instemmend. Ze reden gezamenlijk naar het kapittel en na de formaliteiten bij de poort te hebben doorstaan gaven ze de paarden af aan de novices die daar waren. "Tatton,"zei William. "Ga jij vast met de heren ridders naar Ereon, dan kijk ik wel of ik Dako en Tyan kan vinden" Tatton knikte en de ridders volgden hem de trap op.

William vroeg een novice of hij wist waar Tyan was en deze zei dat hij hem het laatst had gezien in zijn cel om zijn zwaard te halen. William vroeg hem welke cel Tyan had en ging hem toen zoeken. Hij kwam hem toevallig tegen op de gang en zei hem naar Ereon's studeerkamer te gaan. Toen bedacht hij zich dat hij geen idee had waar Dako uit kon hangen en besloot maar wat rond te vragen. Uiteindelijk wist iemand hem te vertellen dat hij Dako net nog in de bibliotheek had gezien en William ging erheen.

Hij legde snel uit dat de ridders waren gearriveerd en ze haastten zich toen samen naar Ereon's kamer om kennis te maken met de andere ridders. Eenmaal daar aangekomen zagen ze dat de ridders al in wijn en eten waren voorzien. Ze namen ook wat van de schalen die er stonden en schonken zichzelf in uit een kruik. Ze spraken over verschillende dingen om kennis met elkaar te maken, mar ook de missie werd natuurlijk besproken.

William probeerden zijn broeders waarmee hij op een reis zou gaan die hoogstwaarschijnlijk een paar maanden zou duren in te schatten. Gortner was een grote, sterke man. Het vrij duidelijk dat Gortner een man van daden was. Ondanks dat had hij aardig wat verhalen van belevenissen in petto.

Dorglas was vrij duidelijk. Hij had een opgewekt en vrolijk gezicht, en uit de gesprekken kon worden opgemaakt dat hij gevoel voor humor had. Tatton kon het met hem al snel goed vinden. Reodin echter, was voor William zo goed als een raadsel. Hij was vrij klein, en zijn gezicht was als een masker. Het enige wat hij aan hem kon zien was dat hij zeer gevaarlijk was. Verder had Reodin weinig gezegd, dus William wist nog niet zo goed wat hij van hem moest verwachten.

Suyrek leek net als William zelf de anderen in te schatten, en het was duidelijk dat Arvor een grote liefde had voor walnoten, want hij bewaarde de schillen, iets wat William niet begreep. Ze brachten met z'n allen de dag door en ieder kreeg 's avonds zijn cel toegewezen. Ze hadden een goede nachtrust nodig omdat ze 's ochtends vroeg zouden vertrekken.


End file.
